From the future (The travels of Anon 1)
by thewriter2342
Summary: What if after they went to Nihon-Ja, a man from the future came to their time? Rated T for cursing in chapter 6.
1. Chapter 1:Arrival

Chapter 1:Arrival

This takes place after book 10.

Will and Alyss are married.

Horace married Evanlyn.

* * *

Moving on…

"Hey Halt!," Will called out.

"Hello Will, would you like some coffee"?

"Yes I would Halt," said Will.

"Something seems to be troubling you, what's the matter? Are you still not used to being married, Will"?

"No, it's not that".

"Well, then, what is it?," asked Halt.

"I'm not sure, I feel like something is going happen".

* * *

In the year 2205.

A mysterious man comes up. His face is covered by the shadows. As he sees the world at the moment he yells in frustration, anger, sadness, and much more unknown emotions.

* * *

"So Will, are you still having that feeling that makes you think _something _is going to happen? said Halt with only a hint of sarcasm. But Will knew that, with Halt, it meant much more sarcasm than it seemed.

"Yes, Halt, and don't make fun of me.

"What do you mean by that?," his voice returning to his usual demeanor.

"I know that you know what I mean Halt".

"Alright, but, don't take that feeling for granted".

"Wait, you were just making fun of me, now you want me to actually consider it?," said Will incredulously.

"I've had that feeling too. All young Rangers have that feeling, of course, I'm not young".

"Really, so you've ha- wait a second! Did you just admit you're not as young as you seem"!

"…. Yes," Halt said unwillingly.

"You finally admitted it after all this time!," Will replied victoriously.

* * *

The unknown man opened up a hatch to go underground. He went down the stairs. When he reached the bottom, there was a door. He pressed a button and there was a hologram keyboard, as he typed in the unknown password, the door opened. Inside was a machine. The machine looked like a giant cylinder, he stepped through the glass. The machine read his mind and he disappeared in a flash of light.

Then he said, smiling, "goodbye hell.

* * *

"…. Yes," Halt said unwillingly.

"You finally admitted it after all this time!,"Will replied victoriously.

Then there was a sudden flash of bright light. After the light disappeared there was a man standing where the light was. He was wearing strange clothes that were shining with red, white, and blue. He had dark hair, he was Caucasian, and he was carrying some sort of weapon in his hand. It looked like a gun but he shot it and a laser beam shot out. There was a crazy gleam in his eyes. He only said one word.

"Run".


	2. Chapter 2:Anon

Chapter 2: Anon

I had a review that told me that I should add more detail. So I'll try my best.

"Run".

Then everybody started to run away. It was like there was a sea of people flowing away from the sudden appearance of the man. Everyone, except the brave Rangers of course.

"Who are you?," asked Halt as calmly as possible.

"Yes and what was that, that just came out of your weapon?," Will also asked just not as calmly as Halt or even as calmly as Halt would have liked.

"Oh, and you think you could even hurt me, the mysterious man said with much amusement, with those primitive arrows"?

"Primitive? What do you mean by that?, "asked a very confused Will.

"Why, you've seen what my weapon can do," the mysterious man said smugly. And just for show he shoots it again.

After he said that they looked around. The destruction they saw was almost amazing. The ground where he shot was burnt and leveled. The shops were destroyed. In fact most of the shops weren't even recognizable as buildings, just debris.

Halt started to reply, "Well... I guess tha". He abruptly stopped talking and shot an arrow. Will did the same almost simultaneously. The arrows were on their way toward him until when they were just less than one foot from his body, they just disappeared.

"What happened to those arrows? How did you do that? And like Halt already said, who are you?," Will asked in a frenzy of questions.

"I transported the arrow through the space-time continuum, I just used a machine to do it, and you can call me….. There was a long pause as he thought of a name. Anon," he said smiling.

"Your explanation has me even more confused than before, Anon, replied Will with a perplexed look on his face. What's a space-time contnumum?

"Will, I think it's time we go," Halt told him.

"But Halt we can't let him do any more of this."

"Will. I think. It's. Time. We. _Go_," Halt told him especially seriously.

"Alright Halt," replied a very frightened Will.

"Alright, but first; Halt gave him a signal; do _that_."

"Oh, I don't think that you will be doing that."He twisted a dial on the gun and he shot laser beams twice away from them.

"Ha! You missed."

"Really?," was Anon's amused reply. Then, at that moment, the two beams that Anon shot before and Will thought had missed spun around and they hit Will and Halt's longbows.

"Oh," Will said.

"Is that all you say, Oh. You people from the medieval ages are much more primitive than I originally thought."

"You know, you should stop calling us primitive; Halt told Anon, he was starting to sound nervous now; Will let's go."

Then they started to run. When they reached the woods they used their cloaks to blend in with their surroundings.

Then, with a strange look on his face, he took out a different gun. "Oh no you don't. This will take care of you." Then he shot it. What came out was a tiny metal ball, when it got close enough to Will and Halt, it released a gas. To Will and Halt it was like they had just breathed in a skunk stink, then it was like somebody had hit their heads with a hammer, after that, they finally lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3:Strategy

Chapter 3:Strategy

This Chapter will be longer than the first two.

"Hey Will wake up," a voice told Will.

"What?"

"I said wake up." After the strange voice said that Will woke up.

"Horace!, Will yelled in surprise, my head feels like someone hit it would a giant hammer. Where is Anon?"

"Who?," asked Horace.

"You know, the guy who's wearing the strange clothes."

"Anon's disappeared Will," Halt said.

Then Will saw the dark sky and asked Horace how long he and Halt were unconscious.

Horace replided "Well…."

"How long?," Will asked with impatience.

"Two days, Halt woke up a few minutes ago."

"Two days!," Will said with disbelief.

"Where are they, where are they?," asked two certain female couriers.

"Alyss!"

"Pauline!"

Said in perfect unison by Halt and Will.

"Oh we were so worried. Are you feeling okay?," Alyss asked with worry while Pauline did the same with Halt.

Will responded "Well my head hurts a lot but I'm okay, by the way, where are we?

Horace was the one who answered "You're in the Redmont Castle. What happened there Will?"

So Will told them about what had happened without leaving any details out. How he had just suddenly appeared with a bright flash of light. The strange weapons that he was using. How he had told them to call him Anon. Then, Halt told Will that they should leave but when they reached the woods, they both had lost consciousness. He also told them about his speech and how he had called them primitive.

"How did you find us anyway?," Will inquired.

Pauline said "When you didn't return after a few hours and with all the people in the area saying something about an evil man that had come out of nowhere, Horace and Gilan went to find you. Blaze found Tug and Abelard and they caught your scent. They found you and you were brought to Redmont Castle.

Horace started to look uneasy "I'm worried, what if he tries to take over Araluen. With the kind of weapons that he uses, it wouldn't be difficult for him to accomplish it. Though we have to stop him from doing it again. In fact, I don't know why we haven't."

"Careful Horace, arrows and swords won't do any good fighting against someone like him," said Halt matter of factly.

"I know, it's just so frustrating," replied Horace.

"We're going to have to come up with a brilliant strategy to defeat him," said Halt.

"Wait, where's Gilan, asked Will, you said he found us."

Horace answered "He went on a mission to find Anon yesterday."

Halt interrupted, "We should discuss on how to defeat Anon. Arrows and swords won't be affective against him so we need to defeat him with numbers. So we'll ne-

"Halt Will! You two are okay!," interrupted Gilan.

Will replied enthusiastically "Gilan!"

While Halt wasn't as happy as Will for Gilan cutting him off "Hello Gilan."

"Aren't you happy to see me Halt?"

"I am, but I was discussing something important."

"Oh sorry."

"It doesn't matter, so, as I was saying we need to ge-

"Halt Will! Thank goodness you're not hurt," came the princess with the baron and King Duncan.

Seeing Halt's annoyed face King Duncan asked, "Is something the matter Halt?"

"It's nothing. So." There was a pause as he stopped talking.

"Are you waiting for something, Halt?," asked Will.

"Just making sure nobody is going to interrupt me. Okay, so were going to have to get as much soldiers as we can get from our own forces and from our allies and give them shields an-

"Sorry for interrupting you Halt, but, I don't think shields will work. Remember what happened with our longbows?"

"Well I thought about that and from what I observed, Anon can't shoot that many people at once. So, we keep half of the force concealed and the other half attacks. If the half that is attacking is somehow threatened, the other half will assist them."

"I don't know Halt. From the damage that he's done, that is a risky plan," Horace told him.

"I know, but it's the only way we will be able to beat him. He may have some other weapons that he can use against him. But first, we'll have to know where he is. Gilan, where is he."

"Well…."

"Well tell us where he is."

"I don't know."

Anon was in an unknown forest. He put his wrist up to chest level. It could now be seen that he was wearing something on his wrist. It had many buttons and was gray. He pressed some buttons on it and he disappeared.

He reappeared. However, he reappeared in a different place and time. Anon was in the colossal glass cylinder again. He walked out and went through the door. He walked up the stairs to the surface. He looked around at when and where he went. After he saw what was there with no emotion showing on his face. He went down to the glass cylinder again.

Will asked in confusion "What do you mean you don't know? Didn't you just go on a mission to find Anon?"

Gilan answered "Yes I did. However we couldn't find him at all. Our horses and dogs can't find Anon anywhere. We looked everywhere."

"Well then where is he, and what is he doing?," they all wondered.

As he was in the machine. He said only two words.

"Send them"


	4. Chapter 4:Fall

Warning: This chapter is longer than the first three, turn back if you are not ready

Chapter 4: Fall

"Will, Halt you can't leave yet, yelled out Malcolm, I have to make sure you two aren't injured!"

Will replied "Look Malcolm, I appreciate that you came all the way to Castle Redmont to check on us, but we're okay. It's been five days since we woke up, and Halt and I feel fine.

Three days ago….

Anon reappeared in a forest. He looked around very cautiously; he heard and saw nothing so he decided that he was safe. Then, suddenly, three men just appeared in a flash of light not unlike Anon's appearance.

Anon smiled and started to say something "Hello, I didn't expect you to be ready so soon. Though, you could have just time traveled to this point of time even if it took hours to prepare you."

Then, they started taking their skin off. No, they weren't human; they were just robots that "wore" skin over themselves to appear human. In a metallic voice, the one farthest to the left said:

"The other fighter-droids will be coming soon. Only three droids can travel through the time machine at once."

Then, three more appeared, then three more, then three more; more kept coming and coming until the amount of fighter-droids reached the hundreds. Anon was smiling with unconcealed glee.

"Now my army is finally ready."

"Fine then, replied a defeated but smiling Malcolm, but if you get sore or hurt while you're riding, I'll be here to say I told you so."

"We'll be fine. After all we're the famous Rangers Will and Halt," answered Halt.

"Even famous people can get hurt," Malcolm countered.

"Wait for me!," said a familiar voice.

"Gilan, Will said enthusiastically, will you be joining us?"

"Yes, after all, someone has to show you the tracks that he left behind."

"Hold on!," said a voice of a certain knight.

Will said "Horace! Will you be joining us as well?"

"You bet I will!"

"Well come on then, said Halt, we can't waste time."

The three Rangers said their farewells to their friends and loved ones. While going to where Anon had first appeared, they had many conversations. Asking how their relationships with their wives were. "Interrogating" Gilan about his relationship with Jenny. What it was like living at Castle Araluen. Then they finally reached their destination after riding for a few hours.

"Alright, show us his tracks Gilan," asked Halt.

"Well, since the ground was wet and muddy here, he left footprints. You see, here, he starts walking towards the place where we found you and Will. Then, about five paces from where you were. His tracks just stop. We thought that he may have left something behind to get his scent but there's absolutely nothing left, no clothing, no hair. Nothing."

Horace asked, "How can his tracks just have disappeared?"

"We don't know. Halt Will, did you see anything that would have made his tracks disappear?"

Halt said "He did first appear in a flash of light. Maybe he just reappeared somewhere else with like that."

"How does he do that?, "asked Horace curiously.

"Well well, don't we have some people snooping around."

While Halt just raised his eyebrows. Will yelled in surprise "Anon!"

"Do you want to know how I do this?" Anon disappeared and reappeared in different places a few times. "Well too bad. Attack!," he yelled.

Then three fighter-droids just appeared. Will, Halt, and Gilan immediately started to shoot their arrows at him while Horace got of Kicker, unsheathed his sword, and started to attack. However, since they were made of metal they're weapons didn't do any damage to them.

They all said simultaneously "We are made of a titanium and steel alloy, your weapons will have no effect on us."

"Are you even human!," Horace asked.

"No, "they all said metallically.

The Rangers kept shooting their arrows while Horace hacked at them with his sword. This went on for a few minutes before Anon started to get bored.

"All right, that's enough, Anon said; bring them and their horses over here. Then they started to float in the air and go towards them. The Rangers, Horace, and their horses the horses were nervous and started going toward Anon then they started making frightened sounds, then they became quiet after a look from Anon. "Look you four, I am going to take Araluen for myself. Then, I might start taking Skandia or Arrida. No one will be able to stop me."

"Where did you come from?," asked Halt.

Anon looked at him and smiled "I think a better question would be when I came from."

"Fine when did you come from?," asked an exasperated Halt.

"No where special, just the future," Anon replied, expecting them to be impressed. Then, seeing that they weren't "Never mind, your primitive minds can't process the concept."

"Where have you been hiding?," asked Will.

"The continents in the west." Then Anon said turning to the droids, "hand over manual control to me." Anon then started flying he asked "where are the people closest to you?"

"We'll never tell you," Horace said in disgust.

"Castle Redmont." Horace and the Rangers were both perplexed at how he knew that. "Hmmm….. so Baron Arald, Jenny, Alyss, Evanlyn wait no that's not her name it's Cassandra, and Pauline. Do I have to say more?"

"How do you know all that?," Will asked him.

Horace however was angry "Don't you dare hurt them!"

"To answer your question Will, your minds are pretty weak and are easy to read. Don't worry Horace I won't hurt them yet.

They all started flying towards Castle Redmont. At the speed Anon was going they reached the castle in a few minutes. When they arrived they were at least 100 feet in the air. He told the fighter-droid nearest to him that he needed a microphone. The fighter-droid nearest to him handed him something the size of a flash drive. With the microphone altering his voice so he could be vociferous he started to speak:

"Will the people named Alyss, Cassandra, Jenny, Baron Arald and King Duncan please come out of the castle."

Wondering whose voice that could be, they all went out of the castle when they saw who it was and saw the situation they were in, they replied:

Alyss's reply was "Put them down!"

Evanlyn's was "Don't hurt them!"

Jenny's was "We'll do what you want just put them down!"

While the Baron and the King just watched wide-eyed.

Anon just smiled and said, "Alright I'll put them down." Then the Rangers and the knight with their horses all fell down to their doom.


	5. Chapter 5:Defeat

I hope more people will give me reviews. I don't want to sound desperate for reviews like some people do.

* * *

Chapter 5: Defeat

Anon just smiled and said, "Alright I'll put them down." Then the Rangers and the knight with their horses all fell down to their doom.

They all fell to the ground flailing their arms around as if doing that would somehow stop or even slow down their fall. The rangers and the knights started screaming out of fear. The horses were frightened and started kicking around in the air. Horace was luckiest since he was wearing battle armor and believed that it would protect him from the fall.

Then, inches from the ground, they suddenly stopped.

"Oh God, we almost died!" Will spoke out.

Halt was also afraid, though he wouldn't show it "We all know Will."

Then they started to rise up again "Wait, what's happening?" said Will fearfully.

Anon started to say amused "Did you really think that I was going to do that only once? Do you have any idea how entertaining it is from my perspective?"

"Well it feels terrible for us!" said Gilan annoyed by Anon.

After their conversation, Anon just brought them up even higher than the first time. Then, he let them fall all over again. The Rangers and the knight weren't as afraid as before because this was the second time they had fallen. In spite of that, they were still afraid. They were starting to scream and flail their arms again.

Anon laughed "Ha ha Ha! This is hilarious! Do you know any idea how funny this is?"

"Well this isn't fun for any of us, yelled Will, how funny do you think this is!

"Yeah I'm bored now," said Anon. However, they were still falling. Then, when the Rangers and the knight were a few feet from the ground, they slowed down and reached the ground safely.

Will said "Halt, I don't feel well." Then he threw up. Horace and Gilan also vomited.

"How come you're not vomiting Halt?" asked Gilan.

Halt replied "I have more control over my stomach than you three young people do." Then he vomited.

"Ha Ha Ha!"

"Why are you still here?" Will asked in between vomiting.

"Oh no reason, just seeing your faces when you started to find out what the falling did you to physically, Gilan vomited again, and it is very amusing and entertaining. Ah, here come your friends now, Anon said as he saw the people coming toward them. Oh by the way, you'll probably stop vomiting after thirty minutes. Have fun."

Then Anon just flew away. Pauline, Alyss, Evanlyn, King Duncan, Baron Arald, and Jenny started to run toward them. Alyss went to Will, Evanlyn went to try to tend to Horace, and Jenny went to Gilan. After they vomited again, they all stood a fair amount away from them. However, they did bring them to the castle so the doctors could be able to give them something to stop their vomiting.

"Well, at least- he vomited -Anon said that- more vomit -we would stop- more puking –vomiting in thirty minutes," said Will as optimistically as he could when someone would be barfing.

"My stomach feels like it's on fire, Horace yelled in agony, what did Anon do to us!

"Well, unless the doctors at the castle have something to keep us from vomiting, we'll have to endure it for thirty minutes," said Halt.

"I really hope they have some medicine for us," said Gilan hopefully.

They had reached the castle after walking for a while and some of them having to endure the stench and the others having to endure both the pain and the stench. When entered, they were given buckets to throw up in instead of the ground. They had reached the medical room with many rows of beds. The doctors had went to them to try stopping them from vomiting.

One of the doctors, seeing them vomiting so often, they asked "What happened to you four? Well, the four of you should hold on to these buckets to make sure that you don't vomit so often." Unfortunately, no matter how many herbs or other medicines the doctors couldn't stop them from vomiting.

Thirty minutes later…..

"Well, at least we finally stopped vomiting, but I'm famished after vomiting all the food that was in my stomach," said Halt.

"Yeah, I want to eat until I can't eat anymore," exclaimed Will.

"You think you can cook up some food for us, Jenny?" asked Gilan.

"Sure! I'll start right away!"said Jenny obviously in love with him. She immediately ran toward the castle's kitchen to make them some delicious food.

Seeing Jenny's "So, Gilan, don't you think that you should propose to Jenny soon?"

"Yeah, no, maybe, I don't know," Gilan sputtered nervously.

Halt even started to join in "You should really ask her to marry you, after all, she obviously is in love with you, and it's clear that you feel the same way as her.

"Yeah, well, Will had a hard time asking Alyss to marry him!" said Gilan.

Will started to blush, "Well, we're not talking about me. We're talking about when you're going to marry or even propose to Jenny. Besides, at least I asked her!"

"Alright, I'll ask her tomorrow!" said Gilan just to stop them from talking about his relationship with her.

"Okay, but you'll have to surprise her if you want her to say yes," said Halt.

Gilan actually considered Halt's advice "Alright, I'll have to think of an idea. Though, we should think of a way to beat Anon. Though we'll have to think of an ingenious idea, after all, it'll be very hard after we've seen what he can do. It's like he has magical abilities. Even though I know that magic doesn't exist."

"Gilan's right, Halt said, we Rangers need to come up with a strategy for defeating Anon. Though, I have an idea. Who do we know that is famous for being a sorcerer?"

Will looked skeptical "You mean we could ask Malcolm for help? I mean, his illusions are pretty believable. Though, I don't think that he'll be able to beat him. I mean, all the illusions that he creates doesn't hurt anybody. Besides, he isn't really much for taking lives, he usually saves them."

Halt replied "Yes, but he does have experience working with dangerous chemicals and creating explosions. Those would be useful for fighting someone like him."

Will saw his reason "Yeah that's a very good Halt, we could use those explosives against Anon. We could also use them against the metal men that he has fighting for him that also talk strangely."

Horace replied"Yeah, after all, swords and arrows obviously won't work on those weird soldiers that fight for Anon for some reason. Explosions would probably work on those metal soldiers."

* * *

20 minutes ago…

Anon was flying over an ocean with the three of his fighter-droids.

"Ha Ha Ha! I wonder how they're dealing with their nonstop vomiting. Probably not, after all, they don't have medicine in this time to stop them."

"Sir, shall we create an underwater home for you?"the closest fighter-droid asked.

"No, there's a chance that someone would find it in the future. Besides, I don't like living underwater with all those annoying fish. I think the moon will do fine. I'll settle for the dark side."

Metallically the fighter-droid from before asked "Should we transport the moon home 2.0 to moon coordinates MP-938?"

"Yeah, living in space sounds fun. Let's go."

* * *

Back at Castle Redmont….

"Hey guys, here's some food for you!"Jenny with some servants came with a huge amount of food.

"Hi Jenny, Gilan said, thanks for the food."

"Of course Gilan! Oh and here's some food for you guys." Jenny said.

The servants had chicken, soup, vegetables, and much more foods. When the servants had set down the food, the Rangers and Horace began eating like there was they hadn't eaten in months. After they had started eating, Jenny was still there. She started to feed Gilan "Come on Gilan, here's some for you."

Gilan started to blush, but didn't object to her feeding him. "Okay." He opened his mouth and closed his mouth around the spoon. Halt, Horace, and Will ignored them and just ate. Will and Horace ate without restraint. Halt, being the most calm and oldest of them ate more calmly but was just as hungry as the rest of them. They kept eating until there wasn't any more food left in the pots and pans that they had brought.

Halt said "Well, now that we're full we need to discuss how to beat Anon."

Will started to say "Maybe we should give up, I mean, with the soldiers that he has and his abilities. We won't be able to beat him."

Halt replied ashamed that he would even think of giving up "Don't think about giving up Will, after all, we might beat him with numbers."

"Yeah you're right Halt," answered Will.

"We could get help from the Skandians, after all, there are no other warriors like them," thought Halt.

"Yeah!" Everybody said with hope.


	6. Chapter 6:Ambush

**I hope that people are actually reading my story I don't know how long I will continue. Sorry that it took so long for any of you who even go this far into my story. Anyway, here's the story.**

Chapter 6:Ambush

Two days later…..

"Halt, Erak's on his way to help us fight Anon," said Will.

Horace started to ride toward the Tarbus River, where Erak would come to Castle Redmont to as he usually did.

Horace said as he saw the Skandian ship that Erak was coming on "Hey guys look, here comes Erak."

The ship started to touch down on the shore of the river at the dock. The baron, king, princess, and everybody else went to the docks to greet the Skandians. Erak went down to the dock and hugged Will, Horace, and Halt.

"Can't breathe," said Halt.

"Let go of us Erak," Will begged Erak.

Erak finally let go of them after they had begged for a few minutes to release them.

"Ha Ha, you Araluens still can't take a hug," boasted Erak. Then, he slapped Horace on the back.

Horace cried out in pain.

Erak still smiling smugly "You can't take a slap on the back either."

Still out of breath, Halt said "Even though you always give us a slap on the back or a crushing hug every time we meet, we're grateful that you came to help us fight Anon. However, Anon might be a bit too much even for you Skandians."

Erak replied "Wait a second, I don't always- then he started to think of all the times he came to them- okay fine, I always do it. But, you Araluens don't think we can beat one little man? Don't you have more faith in us? After all, you have seen us beat those Temujai soldiers."

Will started to notice something else "Hey who are in those ships, wait, isn't that the Wolfwill? Why is that ship here? Also, why are the other Skandian ships here?"

"Will, one question at a time, Halt said to Will, give Erak time to answer each question, before you answer a new one."

Erak just ignored him "It's alright Halt, yes that is the Wolfwill, it and the other ships are here to help us fight this Anon person that you Araluens say that is too hard to for us to beat."

"Well, we have to come up with a strategy to defeat Anon. After all, we'll have to use unusual methods to beat him," said Halt.

"Well, we'll have you Rangers take care of that," Erak declared.

Gilan started to say " You know, we aren't just useful for coming up with strategies or thinking."

"Whatever, we should just think of a way to beat Anon," Will tried to prevent a fight before it even happened.

Baron Arald started to speak "Besides that, you Skandians can stay in the Castle as long as you want. However- trying not to sound stereotypical- you aren't allowed to steal anything from the castle."

Erak said "How did you know that we would try to steal something?"

"It's obvious, he reasoned that since you were Skandians, you would obviously try to steal something," Halt said obviously not fearful of the Skandians.

"Don't judge us, most of us aren't stealing anymore, then he said quietly so no one else could hear, at least not in Araluen," said an offended Erak.

Halt, however, heard what he had said he said jokingly with a completely straight face "Well, when we go anywhere, that's in a different country, you better not steal anything from us while we're there. After all, most Skandians don't steal anything in 'Araluen'."

"Come on Halt, you know what I meant, I wouldn't steal from any of my friends," said Erak insulted once more by Halt.

After a while Gundar and a large amount of other Skandians none of the Araluens had met before. They went through their greetings, despite the fact that since most Skandians don't greet each other without slapping them on the back, it took a long time to get it over with. They all went into the Castle Redmont, after that they went into the Great Hall, Master Chubbs had prepared a huge feast for all of the Skandians when he had heard of their enormous appetite especially for meat. He had prepared venison, chicken, pork, beef and much other foods and ale. When the Skandians had seen all the food that had been prepared for them, they immediately sat down and started eating and drinking. The Skandians started spilling and cursing excessively, and they had started to be even more rude and ignored all the Araluens there.

"So I guess you Skandians haven't changed at all, still eat as much as you can, and you still curse and drink," Halt replied humorously to Erak. When Erak didn't answer him he said "Erak?"

The Oberjarl had already went to one of the tables by the time they had entered the Great Hall.

"Wow, when you Skandians see some meat, you run like mad to eat," said Halt to no one in particular.

After seeing them eat, the Araluens went left the Great Hall. While they went to their quarters, they went in the Baron's office and they started to converse.

Evanlyn talked first "We're going to have to get more animals for the Skandians if we want them to stay and be able to fight for us. Did you see how much they ate and how quickly? How do they stay so fit if they eat like that. It won't take a while for them to eat."

"That's right Evanlyn, we should give the Skandians a little time for us them to eat all of their food. Though, most of us have seen Skandians fight, after all we have soldiers to finally beat Anon," replied Horace.

Will started to say "I'm not sure, Anon is pretty powerful, even with the Skandians we still probably won't be able to beat Anon. However, even with the Skandians skill in battle, Anon's abilities might be too much for us even with their help."

Halt replied "Will, have some faith in us, with a strategy and some remarkable fighters (the Skandians), we can beat him. I have an idea, even though it's not ready yet, the problem is the fact that we can't bring Anon to a battlefield of our choice."

Will had a look on his face that showed he had been thinking "Halt I've been thinking."

"Always a dangerous pastime," said Halt with his usual remark to when Will or Horace ever said that.

Will replied "I know, I know, but I've thought of a way to decide the battlefield to fight Anon."

Gilan wanted to know what it was "Well, tell us, we're eager to know."

Will answered "Anon usually shows up when at least two of any of us are together."

"Actually Will, I have noticed that, but enough of that, so tell us your idea," said halt.

Will told them his plan "We need a place where we can hide easily so I think that the woods would do. Horace, Halt, Gilan, Evanlyn, and I could go in there and wait. We could hide some Skandians with us without him knowing. We could bring Crowley too. Than when he finds us, we shoot as many arrows as we can at him while the Skandians and Horace attacks him."

Horace was looking uneasy "I don't know, don't you think that the plan is risky?"

"Of course I think it's risky, with any other person I wouldn't even think of doing this. You've seen what he can do, Horace, this is the only chance we have with Anon," said Will.

They just spent a while talking waiting around for the Skandians to finish their foodstuffs. They talked about their marriages, though after a while they had split into two groups, men and women. The girls just gossiped about the events around the castle and the town, while the men were working through the details of the plan to defeat Anon.

The girls' conversation:

Alyss asked Jenny "How did it go when you had that dinner with Gilan.* (For people who don't know, * is a footnote and if you want to know what it is there is something written down in the bottom)

Jenny replied embarrassed "Well, it's a very strange dinner, there were actually…..

The guys':

Will suggested "Halt the woods next to your cabin could work."

Halt reacted "Yeah that's a good idea, but we should be farther away from my cabin since I don't want Anon or any of the Skandians to destroy it. The Skandians should be placed…..

The males kept talking about their strategy and work out that details, while the females were gossiping and talking about their own topics of interest. After five minutes and the Skandians had already eaten all of their food and were full of food. Then, a steward informed the Araluens that the Skandians were finished eating. The Rangers went to the Great Hall they had told them why they were here.

Baron Arald spoke out first "Welcome Skandians, you are here to help us fight an enemy of ours called Anon, Y-

One of the Skandians spoke up "What's in it for us?"

The Baron replied "Well, we have made an agreement with your Oberjarl yesterday that we would pay him a large amount of reels of gold and silver. Now our Rangers have come up with a strategy to defeat the man named Anon."

Will came up to explain the plan "As the Baron has already told you we are here to fight a man named Anon, we need your expertise in fighting. You are very excellent at fighting, and your strength will be very useful to us."

Will explained to them the plan and where they would attack. Strangely, all of the Skandians listened to him without being rude or creating an event that causes trouble. They all listened quietly and they held their axes and other weapons at their sides. He explained how they would hide and stay quietly in the woods and how they would go berserk and attack as much as they wanted. He said that they would need the strongest and fastest fighters that they had. They inspected each Skandian and tested their strength and speed. They chose ten Skandians that included Gundar, Nils, and Oberjarl Erak.

Will then told them "Okay the others will be able to stay in the castle while the Skandians that have been chosen to fight with us will come with us tomorrow. We will tell the Skandians that are fighting with the details of our plans. We will go at three o'clock.

Tomorrow…

Halt, Will, Gilan, Crowley, Horace and the Skandians were in the woods about half a mile from Halt's cabin.

Halt told them the plan "Okay we're going to go over there in those woods. When Anon comes get out from your positions surround Anon and attack him as if you were mad swing your axes as hard as you can, while we shoot our arrows at him as quickly as possible. So you Skandians are going to hide behind those trees." He pointed toward different trees. "You go over there, you over there… and repeated that until all the Skandians were in position. Horace you will go behind that tree and go to the position that we told you. We Rangers will just blend in with our surroundings."

After that sentence the Rangers just seemed to have disappeared. They waited for ten minutes and were bored five minutes earlier.

Horace said bored stiff "How long do we have to stay here?"

"Just wait until Anon gets here," said Will.

"Ahhhhh! Will don't do that, do you know how shocking that is for someone, replied a frightened Horace, and fine I'll wait."

They had to wait for a half hour and then they saw something flying in the distance.

"That must be Anon!" exclaimed Will.

True enough, Anon was there, but there was one problem:

He was surrounded by his robots and there was no way to penetrate the defense.

Anon was saying something "I wonder why Halt, Will, and Horace are here. The tracking device I put on them wouldn't work unless I put up some satellites." He landed on the ground close to the position of Halt. Though he was still surrounded by his fighter-droids, the Skandians didn't know if they should attack or not. Oberjarl Erak, however, didn't care if he should attack or not. Though since he was a violent person by nature, he attacked, the other Skandians seeing their leader attack followed him and came out of their positions.

Anon was surprised and hadn't expected something like this "What the fuck! Why are these Skandian bastards here? Let's get out of here."

The robots and Anon flew out of their positions. Unfortunately for him, the Skandians had damaged one enough that it couldn't fly. It then said metallically:

"Attack mode initiated." Then it picked up a couple of Skandians, threw them at a tree, then shot them killing the two instantly, while the others hacked at it with their axes and the Rangers shot their arrows at it. Horace ran in and slashed it with his sword. It punched kicked and shot at them. It injured two more Skandians to the point that they couldn't fight it anymore. However, it hadn't had much power when it had started fighting them and started to slow down and the attack was too much even for an advanced machine like itself. Though the time to reach that point was 30 minutes. Most of their weapons were broken, Horace's sword was still intact, the Rangers had run out of arrows about 25 minutes earlier.

"Well, this soldier was hard to beat but we can't be beaten by just one guy!" said Oberjarl Erak trying to sound happy when he was sad by the deaths of the two Skandians.

One of the injured Skandians begged them "Please help us, everything in our body hurts."

They put the dead Skandians on Horace's horse. They also put the robot on Horace's horse as well. While they carried the injured Skandians on their backs. They were able to ride to the castle in a few minutes. The injured Skandians were treated at the castle.

"Halt, we're going to need a lot of Skandians if Anon has a lot of metal men like that," said Will grimly.

"At least we can have this robot studied," Gilan said trying to be cheerfull.

"Yeah, at least we have that," Horace said.

* * *

Anon was in a dome with his machines he was pacing around.

"That robot that was left behind could be a problem ,then he smiled, though….I guess that it could work to my advantage."

* * *

*The dinner was mentioned in book 11.

Please leave more reviews, I want to know if I'm doing well or not. Sorry for any grammar mistakes.


	7. Chapter 7:Strange Request

**Nobody's giving me any reviews so I think that I might end this story. I'm starting to become desperate for reviews. Whatever, so here's Chapter 7 anyway.**

Chapter 7:

It had been a few hours since the fight between Anon against the Skandians and Araluens had ended. Everybody that had been injured fighting was sent to the medical ward. The metal man that they had brought to the castle was being studied by the doctors there. The Rangers and Horace were waiting outside of the room where the robot was being studied.

"So do any of the doctors know what that metal soldier that we brought to the castle is?" asked Will.

"Patience Will, you're going to have to wait, something that took four Rangers, ten Skandians, and one knight to defeat will probably take some time to study," said Halt.

Then, right after he had completed that sentence, a doctor came out. He went toward the Rangers and let them know:

"We have no idea what that thing you brought us is."

"Well, why not, it killed two Skandians, injured another two, and you're saying you don't even have the faintest idea of what it is?!"said Horace.

The doctor replied "Well we can tell you this, what you brought us isn't even a living being, no blood, no heart, no bones, no flesh or bone whatsoever."

Will was confused "How is that possible, we heard it talk and saw it move."

"You should have a look for yourselves," the doctor told them.

They waited for the other doctors who were in the room to leave. The five went in and looked at it. They all looked at the fighter-droid for five minutes. After those five minutes passed Horace started to speak:

"That doctor was right, this guy has no bones or any flesh," said Horace.

"Of course it has no flesh or bones, it's a machine!" the robot said in Anon's voice.

Everybody jumped back to the wall in surprise, even Halt.

"I thought that thing was dead!"Horace exclaimed afraid.

Halt replied still against the wall "I don't think that it was ever even alive."

Anon's voice came from the machine "The machine I'm speaking to you from is just that, a machine, though it's too advanced for people from the medieval age to understand. In fact, many people even 40 years before my time wouldn't be able to understand the advanced technology that is used in this robot."

"Is that you Anon?" asked Will perplexed.

Anon replied annoyed "No, I'm just sending you a my voice through radio signals, wait, actually I think I'll send you a hologram. A hologram of his face appeared before them. There, I have a hologram of my head to talk to you."

"How did you get your head to get here?" asked Will.

"This isn't really my head, it's really a digital copy of my head and voice being sent to this robot and being shown to you," replied Anon.

"What's a digital?" asked Will

Anon with an annoyed face said "I don't even want to explain it to you because even if I did, you wouldn't be able to understand it."

"Are you calling me stupid?!" asked Will offended.

"No, you are just too primitive for you or anyone that is supposed to be in this time," answered Anon.

"Enough, Crowley said, why are you even talking to us?"

"I wanted to apologize to Oberjarl Erak for this machine killing those two Skandians, where is he anyway?" inquired Anon.

This time Horace answered angrily "He's not here, he was going to bury the two Skandians that your _machine _murdered!"

Anon with a nonchalant attitude said "Well I'm here to apologize about that, didn't you hear me?"

Horace still angry "Of course we did, you think that just an apology will be enough!"

Anon replied still nonchalant "No I don't, but I'm going to apologize anyway, so just get him for me."

Horace now furious "Y-

Will stopped him "Stop it, Horace, he wants to apologize if he wants to we should let him."

"You know what the machine did to those people!" said Horace starting to calm down.

Anon said "Look, I'll apologize to Erak when he gets here, come back with him and I'll be back, bye!"

Gilan replied "Fine, we'll get Oberjarl Erak to you so you can apologize."

The five went to go get the Oberjarl. He was in his own bedroom looking depressed over the death of the two Skandians. They asked him to come with him, he followed them even though he was sad over their deaths. They had gotten their friends and family to come with them to see Anon apologize. They entered the room with the robot inside.

Lady Pauline asked "Will, what is it that you five wanted to show us?"

Will answered "Just look. Anon, we brought Oberjarl Erak with us."

The hologram of his head reappeared.

Anon started to speak "Well that was quick, he saw the others with Will, why are the others here."

Erak seeing the head furiously yelled "You, you were the person that was with this thing that killed two of us! Their souls will be lost forever without their weapons in their hands!" Then he attempted to punch the hologram. Though, since it was light with the 3 dimensional image of Anon's head, his hand just went through it.

Anon looked at him as if just talking to him was beneath him "You know, you can't actually damage me, just because it looks like my head is here doesn't mean that it actually is here, anyway sorry this machine killed your two Skandians. In fact, I think that I'll do you a favor, I'm going to need a DNA sample so if you could give me something from those two Skandians like some blood or some hair from the both of them."

"Why should I?" asked Erak.

"If you don't want me to bring those two back, than I won't, I never meant for anyone to die," replied Anon.

"What do you mean, there's no way to bring people back to life," said Will.

Anon said "There are ways to, well not technically bring them back to life, but there are ways to seem like they've been brought back. A compartment in the robot's arm opened up and revealed two glass vials. Put the hair or blood from the two Skandians in this vial, but don't mix the blood."

Erak told him "Fine we'll do it if you think you can bring people back to life."

Erak went to where he had buried the two Skandians he dug up their graves and took some of their blood. He put it in the vials that Anon gave him, after he had done that he covered the two bodies with dirt again. He went back to the room with the robot. Erak asked:

"Where do I put these?"

"Just put them in their; he gestured toward the open compartment in the fighter-droid," asked Anon.

Erak put the two vials inside the compartment. Then, a wormhole appeared under the robot and went through it. The others were confused by what just happened and were all thinking the same thing about what had just happened.

"What is Anon thinking?"

**Sorry for the bad ending. I'm just making this up as I go along. Reviews, don't care if they're bad or good. **


	8. Chapter 8:Finding Anon

**Sorry for not updating for a few months, if anyone is still reading my story. REVIEWS I didn't want to be one of those people who are desperate for reviews, but I've become one of them.**

**It's the day after the "strange request" Anon made. Lady Pauline, Halt, Will, Horace, Alyss, Gilan, and Evanlyn are discussing how to b**

Chapter 8: Finding Anon

"How do you think that Anon is going to be able to as he says 'bring the dead back to life'," Lady Pauline asked.

Halt then spoke "It doesn't matter, if we don't stop him, he could take over Araluen and all the other countries. He certainly does have the weapons for it."

Will then replied "Halt I don't know if we can, look at what he can do. Just one of his soldiers was able to kill a Skandian in battle without any weapons." This was most unlike the cheerful Will everybody thought he was. He was usually optimistic and was always able to think of a plan.

Alyss came up to Will and put her hand on his shoulder. "Come on Will, it's not like that, everybody can be beaten. Remember the plans you came up with. Like me when I was captured at Castle Macindaw, or when you saved us in Arrida, even that ingenious idea of using the Toscan fighting style with the Kikori in Nihon-Ja. You and Halt will always come up with ingenious plans so don't feel so sad. You can do the same thing again."

"You're right," said Will "I shouldn't feel this way, we have to come up with a plan to trounce Anon. Alright, I think first we should look for where Anon is."

Covered by the cowl Halt smiled, Will was back to his old self again. He spoke "King Duncan had many knights tell the local people in every fief Anon's description. Some hunter said he had seen someone in Norgate fief while he was deep in the woods. Please bring us a map of the fief." An attendant brought a map of Norgate fief to them. Halt pointed at a spot in the forest. "He was spotted in this area."

"Okay so Halt, Gilan, and I will be going there to find him," said Will.

Horace spoke "Wait, but I think I should come too."

"No Horace," answered Halt "we Rangers are the only ones who can move silently and without being seen. We're the only ones who have a chance of capturing Anon."

"Oh….. yeah alright then." Although Horace understood that he would be a hindrance to them, he still wanted to go with them. They were some of his closest friends and he wanted to fight with them.

That's when Gilan started to speak "I think that we should go there tomorrow, we'll have to start packing up."

"I agree with Gilan, we should start riding them tomorrow," said Will.

After the discussion, Halt, Will, and Gilan packed up for the trip. They all said their goodbyes and went to Old Bob and got their horses. Abelard, Blasé, and Tug were ready to go. They stayed with their horses for the night at Bob's. Then, the next morning at dawn, they rode their horses to Norgate fief. Will still couldn't get used to the second Tug's speed.*(For some people who might not know what * is, it's a footnote, go to the bottom to read it) It was still like old Tug had been rejuvenated.

They rode for all of the morning until noon, at noon they ate lunch.

"So whose going to cook today," said Halt jokingly. "I think that Will should do it, after all he is the best cook and the most womanly one of us."

Will replied "You know what Halt I should cook, after all you aren't a good enough cook yourself."

After a few more jokes they rode until nightfall and set up camp. They repeated this pattern until they reached Norgate fief in a few days.

"I remember this fief", said Gilan, "just the way I remembered it, I wonder why Anon would come to this fief?"

Halt replied "That's what we're here to find out. We should go introduce ourselves to the locals and the local Ranger, Gilan you should go introduce yourself since you were posted here before."

"Alright that makes sense, after all they would be scared to meet new Rangers," said Gilan.

The Rangers went to the Norgate castle and introduced themselves. It was much faster than it should have been because Gilan used to go there all the time. After that, they went to the general area where Anon had been sighted. Having no knowledge of 23rd century technology except for the weapons that Anon had used against them, they had no idea that Anon was watching them through microscopic cameras spread out through the surrounding atmosphere and soil.

Anon spoke "So they found one of my buildings. I think I should set up a trap for them."

The Rangers searched for Anon through the forest.

"Okay you two, we have to look for tracks, he must have left some," said Halt.

They looked for tracks, after a few hours of finding no tracks, they were about to give up. Then they saw Anon, he was walking leisurely without any of his bodyguards, the robots, they started to follow him.

"Follow him closely, but don't make any sound," whispered Halt.

They kept following him and after a few minutes he disappeared.

"What, where did he go?" said Will.

Then, they all fell through a trapdoor.

"So they fell through my trap," said Anon smiling. "I can't believe that they fell for it, however, they are from the medieval ages.

Anon then teleported to the room where the three Rangers had landed.

"What are you going to do Anon!" asked Will angrily.

Then they all fell unconscious. Anon called for three robots to pick their bodies up and put the Rangers in capsules in suspended animation. Then he said:

"They will work nicely."

*In book 11 of the Ranger's Apprentice book, Tug was injured and Will got a new horse that he also named Tug.


	9. Chapter 9:Replacements

Chapter 9: Replacements

**It's been a week since Anon captured Halt, Will, and Gilan.**

Alyss, Evanlyn, and Lady Pauline were each worried about their spouses. They were discussing what to do.

Alyss was the first to speak "What should we do, we haven't heard from Will, Halt, or Gilan in one week! What if Anon had done something to them? Should we go after them?"

"We should have faith in them", said Lady Pauline attempting to hide her worry and was unsuccessful, "after all they have gone through dangerous things before."

Evanlyn was worried as well "Yeah Alyss, they'll come back. They've always come back and always will come back. They're Rangers; they do crazy antics all the time."

* * *

Back at one of Anon's labs, the three Rangers were still unconscious in their capsules.

Anon said "Computer, what is the progress of the new organisms?"

"The organisms have reached 78% growth; they will reach completion in 6 hours."

Anon replied "Very well then, computer, what are the calculations for the plans for this week?"

When the computer had finished its calculations it said "Toda . Then, for the plan to succeed, the battle must be on Thursday, 500 fighters will be there, the battle must be won by you, after that …

* * *

**It was a few hours since Lady Pauline, Alyss, and Evanlyn had their conversation.**

At Redmont castle, the three women, Horace, Baron Arald, and King Duncan were discussing what to do while the Rangers were still missing.

"What should we do, they're still missing, it's been an entire week, even if they were still at Norgate fief, at least one of them would have sent a letter!" said Evanlyn since she was worried as well.

King Duncan spoke "Look Cassie, I don't want to think of the worst possibility, but we have to consider the chance that Anon has imprisoned them."

Horace talked "We're talking about Will, Horace, and Halt here. They'll c-

At that moment one of the servants of the castle showed up. "Sorry to interrupt sir but three Rangers have showed up, their names are Halt, Will, and Gilan. Do you know them?"

Horace said "See I told you that they would come back. They're Will, Halt, and Gilan."

The Rangers showed up injured but none were fatal. Will was the most injured of, he had a black eye on his right and had second degree burns all over his body. Halt had wounds on his right arm and his left eye was black. Gilan only had wounds on his left arm and bruises all over his face. Alyss was all over Will the instant he was inside the castle.

"Who did this to you?" asked Alyss worriedly.

Will replied "It was Anon; while we were following him he led us into a trap. We were able to escape, but just barely. We were able to gain some information though, we figured out that he's planning to have a battle on Thursday, after that he's planning to take over Araluen, then, take over all the other countries in the world. If it was anyone else I would think that it was impossible."

King Duncan said "Alright Will, but first we have to get you to a doctor, he'll take care of your injuries."

A few doctors came to take care of the Rangers. After a few hours the doctors came back and told them the injuries the three Rangers had gotten. The doctors told them that they were going to be okay. They would eventually heal, and Will was given a salve for her burns but not much could be done about the black eyes and the wounds except some rest and time to heal.

Will told them about how they had been trapped and they were put in some kind of containers and they forced to eat some strange foods and how he had taken their blood. They also told them about the voice that Anon talked to and the metal men that were his soldiers. They also told them about how they escaped.

"Well thank goodness that you three are safe," said Alyss calmly. While on the inside she was full of joy and relief that Will was safe.

Lady Pauline then said "Yes, I hope that you will heal well."

After they all left Gilan took out a listening device given to them by Anon, then Gilan said:

"Anon the plan has succeeded; they believed every word that you told us to say."

Anon replied through the device "Good, now remember, gain as much information as you can.

What had happened…

* * *

When Anon had captured the three Rangers, he had taken some of their DNA and created human clones. The clones were then instructed to infiltrate the country and give information to Anon. Each of them has the memories of the original Ranger, Gilan 2 has Gilan's memories, Halt 2 has Halt's memories, and Will 2 has Will's memory.

**Reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10:Spying

Chapter 10: Spying

Anon started talking "People here are easy to fool especially the Rangers and their friends, I should be easy on them though, they are living in the medieval era.

His computer replied "Soon your reason for being here will be fulfilled."

For a few seconds Anon was depressed "I hope so, I don't want to be here anymore, with no technology with the exception of what I brought here."

Then one of the lights was flashing then there was a voice coming from one of the speakers.

"Anon, they're planning to have the three of us search for you again in the woods from before," Gilan 2 informed Anon. "What should we do?"

Anon thought about it for a few seconds and answered "Come anyway, but make sure to bring as much of your friends as you can. I don't actually expect the king to come himself, but I do expect his daughter, Cassandra or Evanlyn. I think Alyss would want to come as well. Oh and that knight named Horace."

Gilan 2 responded "Okay then." He went away to find Halt 2 and Will 2. He told the two clones about Anon's plan.

* * *

Will 2 spoke "I don't know, I am a clone but I don't think we should do this. They're our friends I remember the time we spent with them."  
Halt 2 told him "Remember, were clones we never really spent any time with them, we just have memories have them."

"I know Halt, it's just that I remember the times the original ones spent with them, but you're right, we have to do what Anon says."

The three clones went to get Alyss, Evanlyn, and Horace and asked them if they wanted to come with them to find Anon. The three agreed enthusiastically, they packed and left three hours later.

Evanlyn, Cassandra or whatever you want to call her said "So Halt, why did you ask us to come? You're Rangers you can move silently and without being seen.

Halt 2 answered "It wouldn't matter, last time we went there while we were doing our best to stay hidden. Even with Horace moving about as loudly as an elephant we would most likely have the same amount of success as we had last time."

Horace started to say sarcastically "Thank you for that remark about me moving around like an elephant."

"You're welcome Horace," said Halt 2 completely straight-faced. "Oh and Horace, sarcasm isn't the lowest form of wit-

"It isn't even a form of wit at all," finished Horace. "I know, I know."

Halt 2 frowned, disappointed that Horace had finished his usual retort.

Alyss asked "So, Halt, where did Anon find you?"

"We'll show you on the way," said Will 2 "okay come on, let's go find Anon."

They continued riding on for several more days. It took them longer because the horses that Evanlyn, Alyss, and Horace were riding weren't used to riding continuously for days on end like the horses that the Rangers rode.

They went to the castle at Norgate fief. They stayed at the castle for a few hours before leaving to go to the forest where they had found Anon.

"Come on, I think that it was this way-," said Will.

"Actually Will, it was this way," said Halt 2, "can I speak with you?

They went away to speak with each other.

"Look Will, why are you showing them the wrong way? We have to do what Anon says. Get over the guilt that you feel."

"It's not right Halt, don't you remember what you taught me. We serve the kingdom."

"I never told you that. The original Halt was the one who said that to the original Will. We are just clones, copies of the original Rangers."

They went to where they had found Anon. All six of them fell through one of the trap doors Anon had set up. Horace, Evanlyn, and Alyss fell unconscious while Anon put them in capsules and gathered DNA samples from them, while Will 2 watched sadly.

"Good work you three, you are going to have to stay in this base."


	11. Chapter 11:Guilt

Chapter 11: Guilt

It had been two days ever since Will 2, Halt 2, and Gilan 2 had trapped Alyss, Horace, and Evanlyn. Will 2 felt terrible about what he had done, he wished he hadn't captured them for Anon.

"Hello, Will," said Anon.

"Don't you mean hello clone," said Will emotionlessly.

"Even though you are a clone, I will still refer you as Will," said Anon. "And what's with your attitude, I sorted through the original Will's memories and I had the impression that he was a jovial person."

Will 2 still kept up his emotionless façade, "What do you mean." He said the sentence as a statement rather than a question.

"You know what I mean, you do realize that there are machines here that could search your mind to find out what's bothering you. However, I'm not going to do that. I am going to ask y- oh now I realize why you are acting this way. You think that you're at fault for what happened to your friends."

Will 2 stopped acting impassively, surprised that Anon had figured it out. He immediately realized that his face was showing his surprise and quickly changed his face back to his previous form. It was too late though, Anon realized that he had figured it out.

Will 2no longer in an unaffected state said "Okay I am guilty, but whatever you do don't kill them."

"I am not a person who would willingly or knowledgably kill a sentient being, but would you like to see them?"

Immediately Will 2's demeanor was cheerful again, but only for a moment before realizing that his three friends would hate him for what he did. However, he went to see them anyway. Anon took him to one of the many rooms in the building where Evanlyn, Horace, and Alyss were held. The three of them were still conscious.

"How could you do this to us, Will, we were friends!" said Horace,

"I'm not Will, the real Will is over there." Will 2 pointed toward the real Will's unconscious body.

"How can there be two Wills?" asked Alyss.

"Look I'm just a copy," said Will.

"A copy, what do you mean?" asked Evanlyn.

"It would take too long to explain it to you," said Will cryptically.

"Come on Will, I don't know why I thought that showing you your friends would make you feel better."

Anon and Will 2 left the room where they were and went to a different room with a large digital screen.

"Anon, what are we doing here?" inquired Will 2.

"When I skimmed through the memories of the original Will, I found that he had an insatiable curiosity."

"That's true but why am I here?"

"To teach you."

"Teach me about what?"

"About how the universe works."

"What is that?" Will 2 asked while pointing at the enormous screen.

"It's a screen that will show you moving images of various subjects."

"What-

Anon replied "Can you please stop with the questions now, I finally know what Halt meant when I searched through his memories and he said that you had asked too much questions during your apprenticeship. It's only been a minute and you've already asked me enough questions to make me lose my mind."

Will 2 smiled, Halt had made many remarks like that during his apprenticeship when he had asked too much questions had once.

"Now just sit down and learn."

The film was about how the universe was created and went on for hours and hours covering an innumerable amount of topics. When the film talked about the multiverse theory Anon had actually commented on it.

"You know, the multiverse theory isn't just a theory, it's actually true. I….

The movie reached a point when it talked about various time travel theories Anon commented "That's a theory that's not a theory anymore too, it's the method I used to come here."

After it was over Anon asked "So did that make you feel any better."

Jokingly Will 2 said "I actually feel worse, having to learn about all that, I have a headache."

"So you see I'm not a bad person, I'm not doing this because I have to, but because I needed too."

"Then, why do you need to do this?"

Anon sighed and said "Fine I'll tell you, I'll also tell Gilan and Halt. I don't want you to end up betraying me."

Anon went to find Gilan 2 and Halt 2. When he had found them and brought them to a room where he showed them his plan by installing his plans into their minds. After what they had learned the three of them said that they would help them the best he could.

**Sorry about how boring it was, it was just a chapter for the sake of continuing the story, I usually don't write new chapters this quickly.**

**Reviews please, don't care if their bad or good, I just want your opinion.**


	12. Chapter 12:The Battle

Chapter 12: The Battle

Three days after Anon had tried to cheer up Will with some success, Anon had sent soldiers to fight King Duncan's army. Anon had cloned Alyss, Will, and Horace and kept them in their base and agreed to help him after he had shared his plan with them.

Will asked "How do the soldiers work, and you're really not going to kill any of them?"

"That's true, I'm not going to kill them," Anon replied.

"Wait Anon, it's a battle, how do you fight a battle without killing anyone."

"Ah Horace, see….

At the battle Crowley, with Baron Arald were trying to fight the robots, but were unsuccessful, after all, they were fighting machines with arrows and swords. While the robots had guns installed in their arms which appeared to make soldiers disintegrate when shot.

Crowley was trying to shoot as many of the droids as possible, while also trying to be unseen. Though trying to remain unseen was much more difficult in front of robots than humans.

Crowley gave up shooting the droids and went back to the main group "Baron Arald, it's hopeless we won't be able to defeat them, I think we should surrender."

"I know that it's impossible we won't be able to defeat Anon's soldiers. There's no reason to let men die for no reason."

After a few hours they were able to stop the fighting. Araluen's soldiers were lined up behind Baron Arald and he announced a surrender.

"Who of you is the leader?"

One of the fighter droids came up and said mechanically "I am the central unit."

"We surrender!"

"Very well, we shall take you people as prisoners."

However in contradiction of that statement the machines began to shoot every person there.

* * *

Will 2 had seen the battle through one of the cameras "You said that you wouldn't kill any of the soldiers!"

"I explained to you that I wouldn't kill them, Anon replied, "and I didn't kill them."

"We just saw your droids kill them!"

Anon replied indifferently "Look I explained to you how I didn't really kill them. I will tell you slowly. They. Are. Not. Dead. It's not important if you don't understand what I said. You should trust me."

"Fine, but you better prove to us that you didn't kill them after you're plan is complete," surprisingly it wasn't Will or Horace that had spoken but it was Halt.

* * *

Only a week after the battle another conflict occurred. The skirmish was the same as the one that had previously taken place. It was the same after the last one but it was led by King Duncan himself and by his greatest commanders with the whole of the Rangers Corp. The only difference was that King Duncan hadn't surrendered.

* * *

"I'll prove to you first Evanlyn that your father isn't killed."

Anon left through one of the wormholes created by his inventions, after he went through he came back immediately through another wormhole and King Duncan appeared.

"See your father is right here."

"Dad!"

"Cassie, is that you, why are you here? And why are you helping this man?"

"Look Dad Anon will explain everything."

King Duncan why I am here is because…..


	13. Chapter 13:The Reason

Chapter 13: The Reason

"What do you mean when you say 'the reason why you're here'?"asked King Duncan.

"Yes, I didn't really want to do this, but I had to," replied Anon.

"Why did you have to do this!" inquired King Duncan.

"It'll be more clear if you put this on." Anon brought two strange hats and put one on himself and put one on King Duncan.

King Duncan saw a dreadful horrible place, the sun was blocked out. The sky was gray and the land seemed.…. scorched.

"What is this place?" asked King Duncan fearfully.

Anon spoke "This was my home, you see this post-apocolyptic wasteland, there was an….. incident and most if not all life on Earth was destroyed. I survived because I was deep underground trying to see if time travel was possible. To my surprise it was, I was going to tell the world."

"You have my sympathy Anon, but I don't see what this has to do with the reason why you're here."

Anon said "To stop all this from happening."

"What would you being here have to do with you stopping this horrible event to happen?" asked King Duncan.

"You see, it seems that if you change events in the past, it also changes events in the present."

"But why come all the way here? Couldn't you have changed the incident instead of coming here?"

"If I had done that, there could have been even worse consequences."

"I had to make sure that there weren't any complications in having to make sure that all this", he raised an arm to indicate the harsh environment, "didn't happen."

King Duncan answered "I understand your plight, but I wish that you didn't need to kill of the soldiers."

"Who told you that those soldiers had died? I didn't kill them, they're still alive."

"You have to prove to me that you didn't kill them."

Anon took of the machine on King Duncan's head "Fine then follow me." Anon took out a remote pressed a button and a wormhole opened up.

King Duncan jumped up surprised "My goodness, what on earth is that!"

Anon replied"It's an opening, a doorway. In there are your soldiers, they won't remember anything, in fact anybody who will remember me and what I did, besides you, will be Crowley, Will, Evanlyn, Horace, Lady Pauline, Baron Arald, Halt, and Erak. Anyway, you'll have to follow me.

Anon and King Duncan went inside. The place was dark, there was barely any light except for what looked like a miniature sun. All throughout the floor there were hundreds of soldiers.

"Here are your soldiers."

"I thought you said that they weren't dead?" asked King Duncan angrily.

"They're not dead, they're only unconscious."

"How do you plan to get them out of here quickly?"

Anon replied "They'll be left on the site of the battle."

"Okay then."

* * *

After an entire week had gone by all traces that Anon had been there disappeared. All traces except for the memories of Will and his friends. The clones Anon had made had gone with him to places unknown.

Though Anon had said that in accordance to figuring out time travel, he had also found out a way to travel to other universes.

Anon will come back but if you want to read another fanfiction with Anon find Inheritance. Also choose science fiction and choose the fanfic that says (the travels of Anon 2).


End file.
